As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,024,949; 3,385,156; 3,487,746; and 4,828,439; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse expansible anchor bolt constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with respect to the fact that the threaded bolt cooperates only with a primary outer housing member to expand the primary housing member to anchor the bolt on the opposite side of a panel; and, their are no provisions made for a positive locking mechanism that is moveable relative to the primary housing member and the threaded bolt to selectively lock and release the wings of the outer housing member into and out of flush engagement with the interior wall of the building panel.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a positive locking and release type expansible anchor bolt construction, having a reciprocable locking mechanism that will allow the anchor wings to engage the wall panels in a flush manner; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.